comicloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Great White Shark
A crooked financier who embezzled millions of dollars, Warren White thought he had scored a legal victory when his insanity plea went through. But when he got to Arkham Asylum, he realized his mistake; driven insane by the other inmates, he was disfigured after an encounter in Mr. Freeze's cell that left him without hair, a nose, or lips. Calling himself the Great White Shark, he filed his teeth into points to better resemble his new namesake. Putting his financial skills to use, White has become a major player in Gotham's underground crime scene, running a number of rackets from his cell in Arkham. 'History' Living Hell: Formerly crooked investor Warren "The Great White Shark" White, avoided prison time by pleading insanity and was sentenced to Arkham Asylum. There, among other indignities and tortures, White was assaulted and locked in a refrigeration unit used to house Mr. Freeze by Jane Doe. who was attempting to take over his identity. His injuries, compiled with excessive frost bite, left White deformed. His skin turned a pale white, and the frostbite claimed his nose, lips, hair, and several of his fingers, leaving him very much resembling a great white shark and driven partially mad. He now uses his business connections to serve as a liaison and fence for many of his fellow inmates. 'Face the Face:' White next appears in the storyline Batman: Face the Face, which ran through Detective Comics #817-820 and Batman #651-654, as part of the larger One Year Later storyline. In the storyline, in which Batman and Robin disappeared for a year, the Great White Shark had established himself as Gotham's reigning crime boss. Great White has now been using his mob connections (as well as the new Tally Man) to kill several villains associated with The Penguin as well as to frame Harvey Dent for their murders. Great White remains in Arkham, directing these actions from within as an alibi. Batman has since confronted him, and has threatened to tell Two-Face about the frame job, promising to let Two-Face have a shot at Great White when Two-Face is captured and returned to Arkham. Despite his status as one of the city's most powerful criminals, the Great White Shark remains in Arkham, directing his empire from within his cell and using his imprisoned condition as a perfect alibi. He most recently appeared in Detective Comics #832, when Batman apprehends another villain who calls himself the Shark, a former member of the "Terrible Trio." When the Shark is sent to Arkham, the Great White Shark apparently plans to punish him for using the name White had claimed for himself. 'Gotham Underground:' During the recent takeover of Gotham's criminal underworld by Metropolis outfits the 100 and Intergang, the Great White Shark is badly beaten and locked away following his displacement. 'Batman R.I.P / The Battle For The Cowl:' After the supposed death of Batman, Warren White was one of the many criminals who was being transferred from Arkham Asylum to a secure place. Black Mask then drugs the criminals, which causes instant death at Mask's will. Acknowledging Black Mask as their leader, Warren and his group were armed to wreak havoc on the city once again by ending Two-Face and Penguin's reigns over Gotham and ultimately making Black Mask the supreme ruler of the underworld once again. 'Powers and Abilities' The Great White Shark is incredibly intelligent, devious and manipulative. He possesses brilliant financial skills, which he uses for a variety of criminal purposes. His scarred visage adds to his fearsomeness, making him truly resemble a shark in many ways. In other media In the The Batman animated movie, The Batman vs. Dracula, a character appears at the beginning bearing a striking similarity to the Great White Shark before his transformation. As with White, this unnamed character is in reality sane, but managed to plead insanity, ending up in Arkham, where he is slowly being driven insane by the other inmates ('I can not take one more day in the crazy house!'). As this character is unnamed, though, it is debatable as to whether this is Warren White, or simply a new character based on him. Batman: Arkham Asylum: While the Great White Shark does not appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum, a jar with his name on it appears in the asylum's morgue. The jar contains several human fingers floating in formaldehyde, presumably those lost by White to frostbite. A Riddler question mark was found at the bottom of the page, where Riddler may need him for Underground purposes like Penguin, but on the opposite side of the war against Penguin. Warren's frosted nose, fingers, teeth, and lips Category:Batman villians